How did this happen?
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Dimitri is leaving to guard Tasha. A kiss happens. Lissa and Christian break-up and a different love ignites. R&C.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I am writing due to a request from picklez14. I normally don't write R and C pairings, but I thought I would give it a try. So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Faster!" I yell at Christian. "You need to be faster if you want to take them out before they take you out!"

Christian gets off of the floor and glares at me as he wipes his bloody nose. I watch him as he walks over to his water bottle and picks up his towel. He slings it over his shoulder and takes a large swig of water out of the bottle. He sets down the bottle and then turns towards me. Christian removes the towel from his shoulder and wipes his nose once more. It eventually stops bleeding and he then lets the towel fall to the ground. He begins to walk back over to me.

"I'm sorry for giving you a bloody nose." I apologize. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Its fine, I understand. You're right I need to be faster. I need to practice more if I ever need to save my own life. It's just… I've never done it before, damn I never thought I was out of shape until now. You're kicking my ass."

I smile at him and walk towards him. I place both hands onto his cheeks and examine his nose. It doesn't seem to be broken. My hands fall back down at my sides and he catches them. Christian pulls me towards him and holds me for a moment.

"Do you know…?"

"Know what?" I ask him as I change my shocked expression to a clam and easy one. "What should I know?"

"That Dimitri is leaving. He's going with my aunt and he's going to be her guardian. I know he was important to you. I'm sorry." I bend backwards and watch him for a moment. My face is contorted into a shocked and hurt one.

"Leaving? But… wait, what do you know?"

"I know that Dimitri was an important person to you… he was your mentor and now he's just leaving… I'm sorry."

He doesn't know. Christian doesn't know about my feelings towards Dimitri. And know his aunt is going to be with him every day…. I feel tears filling my eyes. Christian watches me as one falls. He moves one hand up to my cheek and wipes it away.

"Rose are you ok?" He asks me. I instantly shake my head.

"No, I'll see you later, Christian." I begin to walk away but he stops me and pulls me towards him once more.

"Wait Rose," he says. "I know this is hard on you, and I'm really sorry for that." He holds me close to him and gently rubs my back. "Really sorry…"

I look up at him and lick my lips. Christian places a hand onto my cheek and stares into my eyes. His crystal blue ones shine and I feel my breathing change. Christian moves his thumb over my skin in a soothing motion. My eyes droop closed and I lean into his body and his hand. Both eyes snap open wide as I feel his lips press to my forehead. My mouth falls slightly open as I look up at him. Christian opens his own eyes and stares down at me for a moment.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll be going…"

He removes his hands from me and quickly scurries over to his stuff. He picks up his things and shoves them into his bag. He slings it over his shoulder and ten quickly walks over the door. Christian stops at the door and looks backwards at me. His eyes look me up and down and he then takes in a large breath before leaving the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me. Well not a real kiss but it was lip-to-skin contact. They felt warm and soft against my skin. I shiver as I remember how I felt when he kissed my forehead. Mostly shock from what he did, but I also felt a sense of… happiness. I liked the kiss. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on me.

No, this isn't right. This is Lissas' boyfriend. Her annoying as hell, sarcastic, hot boyfriend. No damn it! I can't think this way! He's dating my best friend; I can't hurt her like this. I close my eyes and think about the kiss some more. His hands were so soothing as he touched me. I wonder what other things those hands can do…

I jump up from my bed as there is a knock at the door. I quickly try to collect myself and walk over to the door. After unlocking it I open the door and see Dimitri standing outside. I watch him for a moment and lick both my lips. Dimitri watches me for a moment and walks inside the room.

"Roza—"I cut him off.

"Cut the shit, I know you're leaving, Christian told me. Have a nice life with Tasha."

"Roza please let me—"I cut him off once more.

"Please leave, for Christ sake please just get out of here." I look up at him and stand my ground. Dimitri walks over to me and places his hands onto my shoulders. He bends down and kisses my forehead in the same area Christian did. Christian's kiss was better. Much better. He breaks apart and then leaves the bedroom without another word. I turn towards it and lock it back up. Moments later my cell phone goes off and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask. It's Lissa.

"Rose, can you come over please?" She sounds upset?

"Are you crying?" I ask her. She tries to tell me no but right in the middle her voice cracks. I tell her instantly that I am going to be there in a few minutes and then hang up. I quickly make my way towards Lissas' place and walk right inside. Lissa sits on her bed with a box of tissues next to herself.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit down on the bed next to Lissa. She sniffles and wipes her cheeks with a tissue.

"C-c-Christian b-broke up with me… he said there was another woman who he loved more then me." She blows her nose into another tissue and then continues on. "He said he didn't cheat on me but if he continued on with the relationship he would feel like he was cheating. I can't believe he broke up with me!"

"Did he say who?"

"No, he didn't... I can't believe this. What do I do now? I loved him."

"'Loved'?" I ask her. She looks towards me and nods. She tells me that she can't love him now. The moment he told her she fell out of love. How can it happen that fast? My cell phone goes off again and I get a text. Lissa stands up and then lays down in the bed. I look down at the text and read it. It's from Christian.

**I broke up with Lissa. I don't blame you for probably being mad at me for doing what I did. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened in the gym. I know that it was wrong for me to do that. **

**From, Christian.**


End file.
